


Just for You

by StarfruitHoney



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Camwhoring, M/M, Voyeurism, semi sugar daddy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitHoney/pseuds/StarfruitHoney
Summary: A Kink Bingo Fill - Rhys is a bored kindergarden teacher, who gets his kicks by camwhoring at night. He puts on a special show for his favorite customer, Jack.





	Just for You

Rhys nervously fiddled with the strings on his corset, as we waited for his client to come onto the private chat room. Normally he didn't mind his afterwork side job, it was fun and gave him a little extra income to play with, but this time was different. His favorite client had requested something a little out of the ordinary. Rhys looked behind him where the incredibly large horse shaped dildo sat, taunting him. He had spent a few nights prepping himself to take it, but he hadn’t actually used it yet. It even had a tube attached, for what Rhys could only assume was lube application and probably something kinky. 

Just how his client liked. Kinky. Which was why he was the favorite. Just normal fingering himself was rather boring after about the 5th night, but when he started getting generous tips and suggestions from a ‘HandsomeJack69’, Rhys started to enjoy the shows more. Though, he enjoyed the private sessions with Jack the most, where he could let loose, and do anything the man asked. Except show his face. Rhys was careful, too much so, sometimes, but he had his reasons. 

Finally, the light signalling Jack’s arrival came on, and Rhys shifted to make sure the corset was the only thing the man could see. “Hey there, ‘bout time you showed up.” Jack liked bratty, Rhys had found. Bratty, slutty, and eager to please. “I was getting bored without you.”

Jack’s text flitted across the line. ‘ Sorry, had to attend to some things so we don’t get interupted, princess. ’ There was a pause, that Rhys used as an excuse to reach over and grab the toy, and place it between his legs. It was top heavy, so the tip fell against his bare stomach, making him shiver from the cold silicone. ‘ Oh wow, you got a big one didn’t you? ’

Rhys smiled, spreading his legs out to either side of him. “Just for you, Jack. I haven’t even used it yet.” He ran his hands up and down the length, teasingly. Toying with the tip and pressing it back onto his body more firmly. “I want it in me.”

‘ Then who am I to stop you? ’ Jack’s reply arrived quickly, and Rhys eagerly stripped off his underwear and waited. 

“Front or back?” He asked, coyly. He knew the answer. Jack liked watching his dick bob with his movements, but maybe the man wanted a different show.

‘ Front. Might get to see that cute face of yours. ’ Rhys laughed, but said nothing as he held the toy against him as he leaned forward to grab the lube from next to his laptop. He kept his face carefully out of frame, but his tattoo was rather prominently displayed on the screen. 

‘ Nice ink, cupcake. ’ Rhys stifled a groan. Of course Jack was paying attention to his neck, and not the cute underbust corset he was wearing. No matter, he rarely showed off the tattoo, and it wasn't something anyone would ever notice. 

“That's not what you're here to see though, now is it?” He sat back on his feet as he drizzled lube onto his palm, and the toy in front of him. A little dribbled onto his body, leaving a sticky mess. “Oops.” 

‘ God, you're a hot little thing. ’ Rhys knew what Jack liked, and what would get him the most tips. He moaned softly as he spread the lube on the toy, knowing he would need a lot. He had already lubed his ass before hand, not that Jack needed to know. He lifted himself up and scooted the toy back a bit so it was under him. He pressed the tip of the toy against himself, breath shaking as he tried to ease himself down gently. 

“Ah!” Rhys yelped as the toy suddenly pushed inside him,  the force of his weight pushing it all the way in as he landed at the base with a wet slap. “O-oh God.” He looked down to where the toy was visibly pushing against his insides. He felt fine, but his legs were shaking and just a little numb. He looked up to see that Jack had been messaging him.

‘ aw hell, that's nice ’

‘ careful with that, babe, don't impale yourself ’ 

‘ or do ’

“S-shut u-u-up.” Rhys’s voice stuttered as he gently lifted himself off the toy, before sinking back down much at a much slower pace. He was so full. He wasn't sure how long he could even last at this rate, and they were just getting started. “A-ah, oh right… Ah-" 

Rhys grabbed the other end of the tube, a large syringe full of a milky lube meant to simulate ejaculation. It had originally come with a much smaller syringe, but Rhys knew Jack liked things messy.

“Y-you know… This isn't as- unf- as bad as I thought it might be.” Rhys let himself speed up as he rode to cock and watched as it bulged in his stomach. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

‘language, darling.’ 

‘jesus that's really pushing things around isn't it’

“Uh-huh.” Rhys felt breathless, and so, so close to coming. “Jack, Jack please.”

‘ you bout to come? ’

Rhys nodded his head frantically, knowing Jack couldn't see the motion. “Yeah, yeah, please." His voice cracked as he begged, his legs shaking as he kept up his pace. “Please, Jack.”

‘Go on then. Don't forget the syringe.’

“Yes, yes!” Rhys pressed the pump hard, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the liquid filling him up as he came. “A-ah… Oh god.” His legs were weak and shaky as he lifted himself up just enough to pull the cock out of his ass. He set it aside and shifted so he could show the fluid leaking out of him to Jack. “How’s that? Just what you wanted?”

    ‘ And more, babe. ’

Rhys was sore the next morning when he went into work, but it was a good soreness. The extra 600$ in his pockets helped as well. He had forgotten to wear a turtleneck to hide his tattoo that day, but he figured a plain collared shirt would be fine, his tattoo only barely peeking out.

It was good that he could stand relatively still as parents dropped their kids off for school, since he knew he was walking with a limp that the children would largely ignore. Rhys was about to head in, when his final student arrived.

“Mr. Fairfield!” A young girl knocked into his legs, giving him a big hug.

“Oof! Hi, Angel.” He smiled down at the girl. He'd never tell anyone, but she was his favorite student. He looked up to wave at her mother-who normally brought her in- only to see a rather intimidating looking man with a scar across his face staring back at him. 

“Oh, uhh.” Rhys faltered a bit as he addressed what he could only be Angel’s deadbeat dad that her mother always complained about. “You must be Angel’s father.”

The man stepped closer, watching as Angel ran off to join the other students, leaving him and Rhys in relative privacy. “I happen to be. I’m also gonna be picking her up.” He made a grin of distaste. “I got full custody of Angel, so I hope whatever her dear mother told you won't affect our relation-" The man paused as he looked very clearly down at Rhys’s neck. Rhys started to bring a hand up to cover it, but the man gently grabbed his wrist to keep it where it was.

Angel’s dad leaned in close, crowding into Rhys’s space with that charming, predatory smile. “Nice ink, cupcake.” He placed his other, very warm hand at Rhys’s neck where his tattoo was exposed. Rhys’s eyes widened. The only person who had seen it was- 

“Jack?” 


End file.
